Hollow tubes are a type of rod and bar aluminum that has been hollowed out inside through the use of a standard extrusion die. Aluminum hollow tubes come in a variety of shapes, and can be used for food processing equipment, as a means of transporting liquids in heat exchangers, in water treatment plants and also in many other industrial applications. From the automotive industry to construction, manufacturing and many other different industries, there is extensive call and use for square, circular, solid and hollow aluminum tubes.